wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Toddler
" |image = S1e14a Wander "Isn't the big wady".jpg |caption = Huckleberry listening to Wander |season = 1 |production = 114a |broadcast = 24 |story = Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Johanna Stein |writer = Johanna Stein |storyboards = Vaughn Tada |ws = |directed = Dave Thomas |us = 2014 |international = |xd = June 23, 2014 |pairedwith = "The Party Animal" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} While shopping at the mall, Wander runs into Huckleberry Knucklehead, a giant baby who's lost his parents. Wander and Sylvia attempt to take Huckleberry to Mall Security so they can return him to them, but Wander's fun time with him keeps getting in the way. Episode Summary In a shopping mall planet, Wander and Sylvia are looking at the mall directory. Sylvia's stomach growls and decides to get a couple of pretzels. As soon as she gets the pretzels, she notices that Wander is now accompanied by a giant baby. Wander gives the baby both the pretzels. Wander names the baby Huckleberry Knucklehead, which Sylvia does not believe is his actual name. Sylvia insists that this toddler's parents are looking for him. Wander obliges to return the baby to his parents. Sylvia searches at the directory for the security, but then sees that both Wander and the baby are gone. Sylvia finds Wander and the baby in a candy store and Wander is feeding the baby lollipops, which Sylvia unwillingly pays for. Sylvia once again tells Wander they have to get the baby back to his parents. Wander tells Sylvia his belief that the best way to get kids to get them to do what you want is to let them to do what they want. But Sylvia tells Wander that the most important word to tell a baby is "no." Wander believes that word would hurt children's feelings. At one point, the baby puts Wander in his mouth. Sylvia gets the baby to spit him out. Sylvia proceeds to attempt to take the baby to mall security, but the baby will not budge, no matter how much Sylvia pulls him. Sylvia decides to carry the baby out of the store. The baby sits on Sylvia, which Wander encourages since the baby wants some fun. Wander sees the security kiosk and gets an idea. He plays peek-a-boo with the baby to get him to walk over to the kiosk. Unfortunately, by the time he gets to the security kiosk, he finds the baby playing peek-a-boo with people in the elevator. Wander and Sylvia go up the down escalator to chase him, but then find him down a floor causing all sorts of chaos, such as destroying some toy helicopters and taking a customer's slooshy drink. The two finally catch him trying to take another baby's rattle. Sylvia attempts to stop this but Wander encourages it. As soon as the baby reaches the other baby, the other baby pokes him in the eye with his rattle. The baby lets out a huge wail. The other baby's mother accuses the two of being horrible parents. Wander feels insulted by this, but Sylvia points out they are not the baby's parents. The baby then feels sleepy and literally falls asleep on Sylvia. Sylvia then sees two people at security whom she believes are the baby's parents. Sylvia yells at the two but Wander shushes her so that she won't wake the baby up. Wander and Sylvia have an argument, and the baby wakes up and runs away crying. They follow the baby to the edge of one of the floor's bannisters. The baby then sees a mall clock behind him and believes it to be a lollipop as well. Wander finally gives in and says "No" to the baby. In a reversal of roles, Sylvia decides to offer Wander to the baby as a lollipop. Sylvia makes the baby follow her by waving Wander around. They finally reach the security kiosk, but it turns out the "parents" at the kiosk were actually teenage girls looking for a lost cell phone. It turns out that the baby's parents are actually tiny bugs and his name really was Huckleberry Knucklehead all along. Huckleberry's parents are so relieved that their baby has returned. Wander says goodbye to Huckleberry by giving him a hug. The mother hopes Huckleberry wasn't too much trouble, and Sylvia insists that was easy as "taking candy from a—" She's about to finish the cliché before Huckleberry once again puts Wander in his mouth. Sylvia demands Huckleberry drop him. Transcript End Credits Sylvia constantly tries to move Huckleberry in different ways. Gallery Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode where Wander and Sylvia do not do any space traveling. *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. * This is the first time someone other than Sylvia, in this case Wander, uses the show's off-color language (he says "flarf narblin'" while quoting Sylvia). Additionally, Mr. Knucklehead and one of the teenage girls use the word "grop". * This is also the first time Wander and Sylvia argue with each other. * Running gag: Huckleberry mistaking things for lollipops. * Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) makes a cameo appearance, just after Wander lures the baby past a dress shop. * "IMHO" means "In my humble opinion". Continuity * This is the second time Wander and Sylvia try to return a baby to it's guardian, the first time was in, "The Egg". * Fourth time someone shouts "Ding!", "Ping!", etc. when getting an idea ("The Pet", "The Troll", "The Hat"). Errors Allusions Production Information * Jack McBrayer and April Winchell first revealed the episode's name and plot in an interview at Disney D23's Expo for Entertainment Weekly. Here's the link: http://tinyurl.com/pjudm5w *Originally announced as "Unnamed Giant Toddler in a Mall Episode". *When this episode premiered, it aired with a rerun of "The Bounty". *Huckleberry Knucklehead is voiced by Lauren Faust's nephew, Owen.https://twitter.com/Fyre_flye/status/481177698383826946 International Premieres Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Mrs. Knucklehead, Teenagers * Owen Faust as Huckleberry Knucklehead * Tara Strong as Mallgoer, Baby with Rattle's Mother * Additional Voices: Keith Ferguson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Sam Riegel References Category:Wander Category:Sylvia